


You’re The Bad Guy

by midnightpansy



Category: DC Comics, DCTV, DCU, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Oneshot, Sapphic, Sapphic September 2018, Short, bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightpansy/pseuds/midnightpansy





	You’re The Bad Guy

Barbara was sneaking in through the window when Tabitha found her. Barbara froze, half in the room and half out.   
"I heard a noise. I thought it was an intruder," Barbara said smoothly, ducking into the room.   
"And that meant you had to leave the room?" Tabitha asked, raising one eyebrow. "In a cocktail dress and stilettos?"  
"I've got flair," Barbara shrugged, aware of the smell of smoke on her short blonde curls.   
"You're not supposed to leave the apartment." Tabitha said. She was standing rigidly in the doorway, her whip held by her side. Her long dark hair was pulled up into her signature high ponytail, and she was wearing her black leather jackets and trousers. Barbara wondered absently if it was the only outfit she owned.   
"Relax," Barbara sighed, "I was only gone for a minute."  
"More like an hour," Tabitha snapped. She looked uncomfortable as she shot a glance into the hallway.   
Barbara brushed dirt off her tight black and silver dress, her hands lingering for a moment on the gun strapped to her thigh. She stepped closer to Tabitha, their height difference minimised by the stilettos she insisted on wearing.   
"Come out with me one night. We can have some girl fun," Barbara said softly, her gaze flitting down to Tabitha's lips.   
"I shouldn't do that," Tabitha said stiffly - but she didn't pull away or stop staring into Barbara's eyes.   
"Oh? Why's that, Tabby?" Barbara asked, her fingers settling under Tabitha's chin.   
"Because everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy." Tabitha's hand hovered next to Barbara's short curly blonde hair.   
Barbara laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "Funny. That's what everyone keeps telling me about you."  
"Are we going to have fun?" Tabitha asked, the hesitation melting off her.   
"I promise, baby." Barbara pulled Tabitha closer by the collar of her jacket, kissing her hard and fast. Tabitha's hands curled into Barbara's hair - she tasted of champagne and strawberries and something dark and twisted.   
Tabitha pulled away, tugging the door shut and grabbing Barbara's hand. "Are you going to show me Gotham or what?"  
Barbara smirked, her eyes glowing. "Let's raise a little hell."


End file.
